The present invention constitutes both improvements to and additional inventions over the inventions disclosed in the following co-pending patent applications: application Ser. No. 005,326, filed Jan. 15, 1987, being a continuation of application Ser. No. 06/750,045, filed June 27, 1985, and being a continuation of application Ser. No. 06/337,356, filed Jan. 6, 1982, entitled "Toroidal Electrical Transformer and Method of Producing Same", and application Ser. No. 06/662,312, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a Low Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer", and application Ser. No. 06/867,411, filed May 15, 1986, being a continuation of application Ser. No. 06/662,467, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a High Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer", and application Ser. No. 07/011,454, filed Feb. 6, 1987, being a continuation of application Ser. No. 06/662,330, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Winding a Magnetic Core for a Toroidal Transformer", and application Ser. No. 06/698,981, filed Feb. 6, 1985, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a Low Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer", and application Ser. No. 06/698,982, filed Feb. 6, 1985, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Winding a Toroidal Magnetic Core onto a Bobbing for a Toroidal Transformer". The entirety of the disclosure of said co-pending applications are incorporated herein by reference thereto.